


Waterfall

by Yrindor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Calm Before The Storm, F/F, Girls' Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: What they never mentioned at the academy is that war is 90% waiting, but even waiting can take its toll as the days drag on.  Sometimes, a ninja just needs a night off to refresh.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Set at an unspecified time in the months leading up to the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Rough day?" Sakura asks as Ino ducks into the tent. Not that she really needs to ask; the only time Ino ever sets foot outside of the bathroom with her hair that mussed in when she's been running her hands through it all day without realizing.

"Do you have any idea how much intelligence planning a campaign takes?" Ino asks. "And how much useless dross we have to sift through to get anything even slightly useful? I'm pretty sure Naruto could go out, demand every person he meets tell him what they're planning, and come up with at least as much as we have with an entire unit and all of our fancy tricks."

"They say 90% of war is in the waiting," Sakura replies as she unzips Ino's jacket and tosses it aside. "So, are they summoning you back at some unholy hour again, or do you finally get a break?"

"Officially, that's up to Ibiki; he's heading the field teams since we reshuffled. Unofficially, unless something big breaks, I'm not setting foot back in there for at least eight hours. Three consecutive nights on top of normal days is _enough_ when we're still in the oh-so-lovely waiting mode. If anyone comes looking, Shikamaru's going to cover for me. He still owes me for last month."

Sakura laughs. She wasn't there, but she's heard the story of the near-miss with Kiba from all parties. It's a bright moment amid the grim monotony of looming war. It reminds her of their genin days—back before they really understood what it meant to be a ninja, and what it cost.

Fingers brush Sakura's cheek. "You look tired too," Ino says. "Did something happen that I missed?"

"Genin shouldn't be sent off to clear brush around the camp without anyone checking that they know how to use the tools first. Anyone who's been on duty for more than twenty-four hours a) should have been relieved at least eight hours ago, and b) most definitely should _not_ be handling explosive tags. Oh, and two scouting parties were caught in a rockslide up on the mountain; the road is completely impassable now. So no, nothing of note, just the standard accidents that have us at capacity before the fighting even starts."

"You're still short healers, aren't you?"

"We sent a group of trainees out to Sunagakure for some hands-on training with poisons. They were supposed to bring some reinforcements from Suna with them on their return, but they're pinned in place by a sandstorm. Five days already, and the latest report says it's showing no signs of abating. With Tsunade stuck in Konoha, Shizune's taking the lead in the field, but that means she's spending more time coordinating than treating. I'm the next most senior healer after her."

"Let me help."

"You're needed elsewhere."

"I could come when I'm free."

"You need rest," Sakura murmurs, stepping closer and pulling Ino in until their foreheads touch. "We both need rest, but too many people are counting on us, right?"

"Yeah. Damn it! How did this happen to us?" Ino asks. She runs a thumb along the edge of Sakura's hairline. "Remember when I used to tease you about your forehead?"

"We were terrible, weren't we? And painfully naive."

Ino shrugs. "I mean, I still think it's true. You could do your hair like mine."

"And spend even more time than I already do getting blood out of it? I'll pass."

They stand as they are for another moment. Here, out of sight of the rest of the armies with no one looking to them, they don't have to pretend. They're tired. _War_ is tired, even if no one will admit it. Long gone are the days when new genjutsu were the highlight of the week and shiny, unused kunai were strapped proudly into holsters. Now, whatever shine there once was is hidden under scratches and dents and layers of tarnish. Or maybe, the shine was only a decorative veneer, and now it's worn away to reveal the cold, dull steel below.

"Hey," Sakura says, "what about a girls' night tonight? Just the two of us."

"Out here? What are we going to find in the middle of this godforsaken mud puddle? And what if someone shows up looking for us? Can you imagine if Kiba walked in on us with face masks on? Or Neji? We'd never hear the end of it."

"I know a place. I was out here on a mission with Tsunade once in conditions a lot like this."

"What if we're needed?"

"Shizune will know where to find me, and do you really think no one in your unit could get a message to you if they needed, oh mistress of messing around in people's heads?"

"Fine, but whatever this is, it had better be worth keeping me out of bed for a second longer than necessary."

"I think it will be. Come on, follow me."

Sakura shoves their toiletries and a couple of towels into a bag before slipping out of the back of their tent. After a furtive glance around, she sneaks down a path to the rear of the camp.

"You could just ask you know," Ino whispers. "There's one sentry two hundred meters ahead, but that's it. They decided the river was enough protection back here for now."

"Anyone we know?"

"Nope. I think he's one of the new chuunin. You may have crossed paths with him in the village sometime, but we've never had a mission with him."

"Good," Sakura replies. "Leave this one to me."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Because I have to be nice and reassuring to people all day. You don't."

They turn a corner and the sentry jumps to attention, knocking over a pile of stones in his haste to make it look like he hasn't been inattentive on the job. "State-, state your names and orders," he stutters.

"Haruno Sakura, lead medic on base, and Yamanaka Ino, head of Konohagakure Intelligence Division's Analysis Team leaving camp."

"De-, destination and anti- anticipated return ti- time?"

"Destination is classified. Return, before dawn."

"I'm not supposed to let anyone leave without recording where they're going. I need to check with my commanding officer," the sentry says. Sakura gives him credit for standing his ground even though his knees shake.

"Look, kid," she says. "If we had really wanted to, we could have slipped right past your checkpoint and your little game of go without you even noticing, so I'll make you a deal. You let us through now, and no one knows you were distracted on watch. If anyone tries to give you a hard time for not pressing on classified information, you tell them to bring it up with Shizune or Ibiki. Sound good?"

The sentry scrambles for his log book. "Yes, ma'am! Have a nice night!"

They make it just around the next bend in the path before Ino doubles over with silent laughter. "Classified my ass," she says, "but you scared him pretty good."

"Then it's a good thing we were friendly. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson and not turn into a statistic in the casualty reports."

"Do you think someone will tell Shizune and Ibiki on us?"

"Nah, he might bring it up with his commanding officer, but my guess is the top of his command chain is either equally scared of those two and won't mention it, or someone we know who won't waste their time. Can you imagine Genma or the like bringing this report all the way to Ibiki? Plus, even if it does make it all the way up, this isn't the first war for any of us. Do you really think Ibiki would take you to task for what you do on your own time? I know Shizune won't."

"And people say Kunoichi are weak," Ino mutters. "I'd love to see them try you. You were terrifying there." She straightens and pulls Sakura in for a quick kiss. "So, where are we going?"

"To the waterfall."

"The waterfall? Really? I know some of you sage types are into it, but just for the record, meditating in cold water that's trying to drown you is _not_ my idea of relaxing."

"I know. Just trust me." She leads Ino farther down the path away from the camp. It's not long before the last echoes of blades being sharpened and shinobi training are drowned out by the growing roar of water. The waterfall isn't the biggest she's ever seen, but it's large enough to dwarf the trees growing along the riverbank. The rocks at its base churn the water into an angry spray that drenches the path.

Sakura continues through the mist. When the path ends, she starts picking her away across the boulders piled at the base of the cliff, remnants of past rockslides and stone swept away by the river in storms.

Ino stops and stares at her. "Seriously? Rock climbing also _not_ my idea of relaxation."

"Two more minutes and you'll see," Sakura promises. "Trust me, I was equally skeptical the first time Tsunade brought me here." She works her way nearly to the waterfall before she finds what she was looking for. It's completely hidden from view from the path, but there's a narrow opening in the cliff face. She squeezes inside and gestures for Ino to follow.

"I'm just going to trust we aren't exploring caves either."

"Technically, that one's actually correct," Sakura says. She can't see Ino's face in the dark, but she can imagine her expression, and that's almost as good.

The passage is less than ten meters long, and then it suddenly gives way to an open chamber. Sakura steps aside to give Ino a better view as she emerges.

Ino gasps as she steps out of the tunnel. At some point, erosion and wear carved a large cavern into the space behind the waterfall. The ceiling is high enough they could barely reach it if they stood on each other's shoulders. The front of the cavern is open but covered entirely by the roaring waterfall. The spray drips from the stalactites and stalagmites near the opening, but it doesn't reach to where they now stand. At the rear of the cavern, ringed by stones that glow a pale blue with some sort of otherworldly phosphorescence, is a pool of still water. Steam curls gently over its surface.

"Is that a hot spring?" Ino asks.

Sakura nods. "And not just any hot spring. Tsunade found it while she was researching chakra imbalances. Whatever makes the rocks glow is in the water too. Not only does it restore depleted chakra, it also can rebalance chakra points if you have any that are blocked or overly active."

"It's not going to make us glow or anything, is it?"

"Nope, but personal opinion, it's great for your skin."

Sakura has barely finished before Ino is shedding her clothes and climbing into the pool. Sakura follows as quickly as she can.

"Oh, this is good," Ino says. "You were right; it was worth staying up for."

"Told you so," Sakura says, but her heart's not in it. All she really wants to do right now is float, and relax, and forget about everything outside, at least for a few minutes.

If Ino's long sigh is any indication, she feels the same.


End file.
